Jak the Vampire Prince
by VictoriousViolet
Summary: Jak is in search for a bride, he travels too Sandover Village where his eyes has fallen upon a mysterious beauty her name is Keira, known to be Samos Hagai’s daughter. He wants too make her his and for all eternity, so what will happen? [UPDATED!]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Sorry but I don't own nothing, Naughty Dog owns everything. This piece of work is created for your soul entertainment nothing more.

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoy if you don't like the idea of Jak, as a vampire please don't continue to read because flames won't be accepted. Please review after reading I would appreciate it.

**Summary**: Jak the vampire prince is in search for a bride, he travels too Sandover Village where his eyes has fallen upon a mysterious beauty her name is Keira, known to be Samos Hagai's daughter. He wants too make her his and for all eternity, so what will happen next?

**Jak the Vampire Prince**

**Prologue**

It was a foggy and misty night, along with the aggressive wind that was blowing. Screams and cries could be heard though out the forest. It was a disturbance as you could see birds flying out from a certain area. A raven-haired women was running at a fast pace tears streaming down her face as she screamed for help. She was lost in the middle of nowhere and someone was following her. A dark figure was not so far from her and was closing in. She could tell that he was getting closer but didn't turn her back. She kept running and screaming louder for help. She was becoming tired but forced her legs to run as far as they would.

Meanwhile Jak decided enough was enough, he had to end right now." Weakling your time has come to an end…"Jak wanted to kill her nice and slowly but his hunger was now taking over. His eyes flashed pitch black, he needed to feed now! He caught up to her in no time; his speed was fast and his lust for blood had grown stronger.

She gasped as she felt his hand tight around her neck and he lifted her slightly off the ground, her eyes were now piercing into his dark black ones. A firm smirk came across his face and she saw his fangs reattaching, she screamed and tried to break out of his grasp but couldn't. "Please don't kill me, I beg of you!" she cried.

He started to laugh, and his baleful fangs were showing, he lowered his head towards her neck and his razor sharp fangs pierced her skin, the women's screams could be heard from miles away. He drained the life out of her and tossed her to the side. He looked up towards the moon with blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and his eyes shifted. His black long wings came out from his back and he flew off into the sky towards his darkened kingdom.

**OoOoOo**

Night has gone and the sunlight fell into the land of Sandover Village, where Samos Hagai and his beautiful daughter who had lived there for many years. His daughter's name was Keira, soon to be married off too Torn the great warrior of the lands. Although she didn't love him that's how life was, she told her father many times she didn't wish to wed but he didn't care how she felt.

Her mother disappeared many years ago, they searched for her but her body was never found. Her father has never been the same after her mother's strange disappearance; she heard many stories from villagers that she had been killed by mysterious creatures of the night. If a creature did kill her mother will it ever come back to the village… only time will tell.

**OoOoOo**

A servant came inside her room; she looked to be in her late forties with black long hair down her back. "Keira my dear child, hurry we must get you ready for breakfast!" She pulled the curtains apart to let the sunbeam fall upon Keira's face. She groaned and opened up her eyes slowly, beautiful pools of deep green.

"Come my dear we must not keep your father waiting, we are running late." Keira got out from her bed slowly, "Good morning Jessie, I won't keep you waiting any longer." She smiled gently. "Its okay my lady I was running late myself this morning, well enough of my talking lets get you ready into some beautiful clothes shall we?" Keira nodded.

**OoOoOo**

Moment's later Keira noticed how beautiful she looked in the mirror she gasped, Keira had on a royal blue velvet gown with sequin blue heels. Her long flowing green hair was pinned up with pieces out on the side and some out in the back. She looked so beautiful, she couldn't believe this was her." Thanks Jessie, I don't know where I would be without you." It's an honor Keira hurry your father is waiting along with a special visitor…

**OoOoOo**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first piece to this story reviews are welcome! I checked for spelling errors and I corrected some of them, if you see more or if you could beta it for me let me know. Also feel free to ask any questions!


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer**: Sorry but I don't own nothing, Naughty Dog owns everything. This piece of work is created for your soul entertainment nothing more.

**Author's Note**: Here is the next chapter please enjoy, this chapter is longer then the prologue. Sorry I just couldn't wait to update, I enjoy making this! Friday I'll beta it and make it sound better by changing some words around and editing. I also decided that Keira would be an elf princess, that's her race. I'll be opening a form soon so you can ask me questions there. Okay I'll shut up now and let you read, enjoy and R&R!

**Jak the Vampire Prince **

Chapter one

**OoOoOo **

A pile of drained bodies was on the cold wooden floor. A dark figure with pale white skin not to mention the long razor sharp fangs with pure black eyes and long black crawls had just feasted on the lives of innocents. He heard one of his victims whimper, he smirked at this and before he got to feast of his victim there was a sudden knock on his door.

Jak let out a low growl in frustration and went to answer the door. He wasn't pleased when he saw the one person who disturbed him from his meal. It was Ashelin, the women his father had placed to be future queen. He couldn't stand her what so ever, if he was already king he would have been killed her. "What do you want Ashelin?" He muttered and gave her a dark gaze.

She gave him a smirk but more of a seductive look on her face, Jak growled with disgust. "Your father has summons you at once, he said it was very important and don't keep him waiting." She crossed her arms and watched him put on his shirt and headed out the room; before he got far she grabbed his arm. Jak turned around and took his hand out of her grasp, "You heard my father I must not keep the old bastard waiting, what the hell do you want!" he yelled with anger.

"Jak you know I'm suppose to be your bride why are you treating me this way, you can't do nothing about your father's plans you must accept me." She said with a pitiful look on her face she saw a faint smile come across his face, "Ashelin do you remember what my father had said that day, yeah he choose you to be future queen but remember I'm going to be king and if I don't want you as my bride then so be it!" he walked away from her and towards the throne room.

Ashelin growled and her eyes flashed red, oh Jak you don't have a choice to make me your future queen you will be mine. Soon I'll be queen and I'll have your heir, you will see my prince that I'm the one you seek. No other women could be any more beautiful and powerful then me. A faint smile appeared on her face and she headed out down the hall swinging her hips.

**OoOoOo**

Keira and her servant Jessie walked out the room towards the breakfast area, When they got there she saw her father and a smile on his lips she smiled back at him but that soon faded when she saw a rather handsome guy looking at her way, she knew that had to be the guy her father had wanted her to wed with.

"Come here my child, I would like to introduce you to your future husband." She gave him fake smile as she watched them both stood up from the table and she walked over towards them.

"Keira I would like you to meet Torn, the most powerful warrior to ever exist on our lands, and Torn I would like to introduce you for the first time too my daughter Keira the most beautiful and the smartest women you could ever lay your eyes on.

Keira blushed and Torn smiled at her gently" It a honor and pleasure to meet you my princess." He kissed her hand gently "Thank you for your kind words, it's a pleasure meeting you as well."

**OoOoOo**

Jak entered the throne room and he saw his father look upon him as he bowed, "You had summon me father, what is it you wish to speak with me?" He questioned. His father king Vixen opened his mouth to speak, "Come closer I must tell you something really important and you listen up because I'm only going to say this once."

Jak stood up and walked closer and he awaiting his speech" My time is coming to an end and you will soon take over the throne and follow in my footsteps, but before that happens you must first have a queen and then you must produce a heir."

"I know father but I don't want Ashelin that bitch as my bride, she is only after my title and I don't trust her!" He yelled with anger.

"Yes that's why I summons you here, I have other plans for you." He smirked.

Jak raised a brow, "What do you mean father?" He saw his father smirk grew bigger, "Do you think I would let that bitch be queen, I have other plans for you so listen closely."

There is a beautiful women that goes by the name Keira, she is the great Samos Hagai's daughter and she is not only breath taking gorgeous she is a genius, very smart.

We could surely use a woman like that as our queen; she is an elf princess this will be the first time in history to breed with that race but take that as great honor my son. Think of what you could produce for our kingdom give it a good thought. I'll give you three days to decide.

A faint smirk came across his face at the thought of that, he would indeed have to think on this one hard, He could just imagine how pissed off Ashelin would be. But he didn't care; if he wanted to take a elf princess as his bride there is nothing she could do about it." I'll give you my decision soon but until then I don't wish to be disturbed." His father nodded.

**OoOoOo**

Meanwhile as Keira, Torn and her father was making wedding plans they heard sudden screams come from outside. Keira got up and rushed towards the door, "Wait Keira I'll have someone check it out it could be dangerous!" She didn't listen and ran out, they both stood up.

"I'll follow her she will be protected by me my king, I'll make sure no harm comes to her." He ran outside and he saw her from a distance and ran over to her fast. Torn rushed outside and hurried over to Keira. "Come my princess I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt."

"I'll be just fine, wait there is the women over there she doesn't look like a threat let's talk to her she could have been the one screaming." Keira and Torn walked over to the old women, "Are you alright is something troubling you?" Keira asked concerned.

"My daughter had disappeared, she had never came back for a couple of days now…"The lady who looked to be in her late sixties with gray short hair broke down and tears, "It will be alright, I'm sorry to hear that but we will find her don't give up hope yet."

Torn crossed his arms, "You must know its not safe to go out into the forest late at night, it was told that creatures hunt and kill, she could have been a victim." Keira then had a flashback when her mother disappeared, she went out into the forest at night and never came back. They searched high and low for her body but had never came across it.

"Torn maybe we should get your warriors to check out what's going on around that area, we have to find out what's going on." She said softy while rubbing the lady's back to comfort her.

"I'll have to ask your father first but my princess whatever is out there it can not be good, don't think about coming with me if your father decides if that's a good Idea understood?"

"But these creatures could be the cost of my mother's death many years ago, I have to find out what really happen please… let me come Torn." She said with tears forming in her eyes, Torn came up to her and rubbed her cheek and looked into her eyes." No I must not risk it, stay here with her and I'll talk with your father."

**OoOoOo**

Author's Note: I hope that was a good and longer chapter for you, and I hope things are coming together. I made it longer but not to long because I have something special planned. Please review and let me know what you think, I'll appreciate it!


	3. Chapter two

**Disclaimer**: Sorry but I don't own nothing, Naughty Dog owns everything. This piece of work is created for your soul entertainment nothing more.

**Author's Note**: Here you go my friends another chapter for all of you, I really appreciate you author's and readers who took a minute or more out of your time to review my story so I award you with another chapter. This chapter isn't that long but I promise you that the next chapter will be much longer, enjoy.

**Jak the Vampire Prince**

Chapter two

**OoOoOo **

A storm was approaching fast and the clouds gathered with a darkened gray color along with loud thunder. Keira looked up at the sky and she knew a storm was coming, "We should get inside before we get soaked." She got up and she helped the women up, they headed inside the house. When they got inside they both sat down and it was silent until Keira opened her mouth to speak," You never told me your name." The women looked up at her and she smiled gently, "You can just call me Lilia."

"It's nice to meet you Lilia, I promise you we will find your daughter." Lilia sighed," Please don't go though to much trouble, I don't want anyone putting their lives in danger."

It's okay we have to stop whatever is out there, and this one is personal you see my mother disappeared many years ago when I was only a little girl and she never came back. "Do you think your mothers disappearance is linked to my daughter's?" Lilia asked.

"I have that feeling in the pit of my stomach, that's why I have to find out." Keira said softy as she walked over to the window and watched as the rain poured down on the windows. Keira was on the verge of tears, "What kind of monster could be doing this…"

**OoOoOo**

Torn finally arrived at the temple and walked inside, Samos was seated but quickly stood up as he saw Torn walk inside." Where is my daughter is she alright, what happen?"

Torn smiled silently, "No harm didn't come to your daughter and everything is fine but I must talk with you about something important." Samos nodded, "Go on with it."

"Well we seen a women who had told us that her daughter had disappeared and she haven't came back in a few days now, Should I get my warriors to take a look around the forest?"

Samos walked back and forth and fear came across his face, "The same thing happen to my wife many years ago many say a creature killed her, we can't risk anymore of my people going into that forest."

Torn nodded "Yes my lord I'll make sure that nobody else goes into that forest."

"Good now bring my daughter to me at once, I'll reschedule the wedding plans since we was rudely interrupted."

"As you wish my lord." Torn walked out the temple getting soaked by the way and on his way to find Keira.

**OoOoOo**

Moments later Keira saw Torn approaching the house," Lilia I'll be right back." She walked over to Torn who had a disappointed look on his face. "What did my father say?"

"Your father said no Keira...and I agree with him, we can't risk it." Torn muttered

"Something could be out there!" Keira raised her voice.

Torn face-hardened "Look its too dangerous and we have to go your father wants you back at the temple right now."

Keira blood started to boil but she calmed down Keira had an idea; she would go there herself. She knew it was dangerous but going there was the only way she would find out what really happen to her mother and Lilia's daughter." Fine…just let me say goodbye." Torn nodded.

**OoOoOo**

Jak was inside his chamber thinking about what his father had told him, it wasn't a bad idea at all. But before he make his decision he thought maybe he should play a visit to Keira, and see how she looked for himself.

He put on his black long coat and headed out to speak with his father, when he got there he saw his father gave him a dark glare." What do you want my son?"

"Before I make my decision I want to look upon Keira myself."

"Now that you mention it that might not be a bad idea, you may see her and maybe you will tell me your decision when you return."

"Yes father." He bowed and headed out the throne room. Jak headed outside He quickly transformed into his Vampire form and flew off into the sky too look upon Keira's beauty for the first time. Ashelin watched as he took off into the sky," I wonder where he is going at?" she crossed her arms.

**OoOoOo**

Later on that night, Keira servant Jessie got her ready for bed and she went into her room she was wearing a creamy white silk nightgown that showed her curves in all the right places. She laid down to rest and soon the darkness overcame her and she went into a fast deep sleep.

A darkened figure was standing there watching her from afar, he could see how beautiful she was his father was right she was gorgeous, he had never seen a creature so beautiful in all his life. From that moment on he knew that she had to be his and his alone…."I will make you mine for all eternity my princess."

**OoOoOo**

Author's Note: There you have it another chapter, I know it wasn't that long but I promise you the next chapter will be much longer with a lot of action. And **_Happy Valentines Day_**, I guess I could make the next chapter romantic but no lemons just yet, they will be coming up soon though so that means the ratings will indeed change.


	4. Chapter three

**Disclaimer**: Sorry but I don't own nothing, Naughty Dog owns everything. This peace of work is created for your soul entertainment nothing more.

**Author's Note**: Again thank you for all of your reviews and I'm glad most of you are enjoying my story so far. Please keep in mind that this is my story and I will continue to write it my way, if I want my characters to have certain powers or Keira to be an elf princess that's my choice. _Please read the site logo before you flame my story_. Now on with the story:)

**Jak the Vampire Prince**

Chapter three

**OoOoOo**

The morning had came once again with a beautiful sunlight on Sandover Village. Keira was already awake and getting ready for the long day ahead of her, she had finally made her decision and that was going into the forest at night by herself, she was now wearing a white wrapped top with black cross tries, a matching skirt and flat shoes.

She went into the basement where all her inventions was at, she could use some of them since she didn't know what she was up against, she smiled and walked over to a vehicle and took off the cover.

Her very first invention it was her Zoomer, "This baby is still in good condition and I could surely use it." Keira checked all over for weapons but didn't come across any, "All well looks like I will just have to make one." She took out her tools and got to work.

**OoOoOo**

Jak was inside his cambers thinking about her…Keira, he couldn't sleep at all and her beauty was getting the best of him. He never felt this way about any female in all of his life, "I'm becoming weak!" He growled.

He needed to get her out of his mind somehow; he was about to go insane. He heard a sudden knock on the door, he got up too get the door only to find that it was the annoying bitch. "Jak I saw you fly off yesterday night, where did you go?" She said softly.

"Too handle some business and its none of your concern, now leave me be!" Jak yelled loudly and walked away from her. "Jak I just want to feel close to you why do you always push me away, you can't treat your future bride that way!"

Jak turned around and a wide smirk came across his face, "Before you go saying you're the future queen Ashelin you should ask my father what's really going on." Jak circled around her making her feel nervous. "What are you talking about Jak, and you need too take that smirk off your face!"

"Ask my father for yourself, I'll give you a hint…you will never be my bride." He saw her face twisted up in anger and stomped out the room slamming his door. She pressed her back against the door, "Something is going on and I'm going to find out right now!"

**OoOoOo**

Samos was in the gardens where he wife was always at in the morning, he missed her so much and he wish she could see Keira wed. He couldn't tell Keira or nobody what really happened to his wife, fear would indeed come over the village and he already knew that vampires was in the forest.

They were getting closer and closer to the village and he needed to do something about it. He couldn't live if anything happen to his daughter and he would never forget what those blood sucking creatures done to his wife.

**OoOoOo**

Ashelin didn't even knock on the door instead she just came though the door and approached King Vixen." I haven't summon you so why the hell are you in here Ashelin."

"What is going on, Jak told me I wasn't going to be his bride and that you had something to do about it so I want answers now!"

Anger came across Vixen's face and he stood up and walked over towards her making her take a few steps back. "Don't you dare raise your voice at your King, I could kill you where you stand right now!"

Vixen thought so Jak has made his decision after all he smirked," He has chosen another bride over you, and you must accept that."

"What do you mean another bride, there isn't any other woman as beautiful and powerful as me!"

"You shall soon see Ashelin, now get out of my sight." Ashlin hissed and went out of the throne room heated with angry running in her veins, "How dare they not make me the next queen in line, I'll _**kill** _whoever she is."

**OoOoOo**

Night was now here and the moonlight was shinning bright up in the sky, Keira was done making her weapon it was a Scatter Gun, she got on top of the Zoomer and started the engine, and she headed out towards the back way and into the forest.

She was very nervous and scared she had to admit, She was ready to kill whatever was out there. . She got off her Zoomer and looked around the forest holding her gun in her hand, she started to breath heavily.

**OoOoOo**

Jak went into the forest looking for his next victim, his ears twitched as he heard noises coming from the forest his wings came out of his back and he flew circle around the forest. He finally found out where the noise was coming from and he saw a women and she was carrying a weapon.

So this women knows that there is something out here, very clever to bad she has to die, He landed in front of Keira, he saw her eyes and fear came across her face. Jak couldn't believe it, this was the women he looked upon last night…it was Keira.

"Hold it right there, so you are the one killing my people." She yelled at him and pointed her gun at him." Make this easy and come with me, I already know who you are Keira." He smirked.

"How do you know my name, who the hell are you?" He walked closer to her making her take a few steps back.

"Stop right there or I'll shot." Jak didn't listen but keep walking towards her and then a gunshot was heard and the birds flew out of that area.

She couldn't believe it he was still standing, "W…What are you?" His speed was fast he took the gun out of her hand and pinned her on the oak tree gently holding her arms above her head." Come with me and I'll tell you everything you wish too know."

Keira breathing started to increase, I'll never come with you!" She spat out. Jak face-hardened "I tried to let you come on your own free well, guess I'll just have to use my powers." His eyes flashed red and she went into a deep sleep. He gathered her body into his arms and flew off towards his kingdom.

**OoOoOo**

Jessie went upstairs into Keira's room checking on here since it was so quiet in there she opened the door, which made a squeaking noise.

When she went inside her room she noticed she wasn't inside her bed. She started to panic and went to find Samos. She went too his resting quarters almost tripping and she saw two guards by his door. "The king is resting, come back in the morning." Said the guard on the left. Jessie yelled," This is urgent, his daughter Keira is missing!"

**OoOoOo**

**Author's Note**: There you have it another Chapter:) Please be kind and leave a review. Have a happy and safe Valentines Day to you all, I really enjoy making this story and I'm glad that some people appreciate my work. I know I probably have grammar mistakes if you think you can beta let me know. Daxter will be coming up soon:)If you didn't think this chapter wasn't that long enough then I'm sorry I just thought maybe that was a good place to stop so I could juice up the next chapter!


	5. Chapter four

**Disclaimer**: Sorry but I don't own nothing, Naughty Dog owns everything. This piece of work is created for your soul entertainment nothing more.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for motivating me by your positive and supportive reviews for that I give you another chapter.

**Jak the Vampire Prince **

Chapter four

**OoOoOo**

Keira groaned and she slowly opened her eyes blinking a few times trying to regain her focus, she gasped as she saw a shadow in the corner of the room looking at her, she started to panic and wondered why he didn't kill her yesterday night. Why was she here, and what was he planning on doing with her?" What do you want with me, why you didn't kill me last night?" She asked and watched him approach her; Keira sat up and started to breath heavily thinking he might try to attack her.

"So many questions, I didn't kill you yesterday night was because you are mine…" He looked down this beautiful creature, even though it was very dark in the room his eye sight the very good and clear in the dark. Her beautiful pools of deep green, her glowing and radiant skin, and soft peach lips. Just everything about her was perfect; he wanted to have her, his lust for her grew stronger and stronger each day he was about to go insane.

"What do you mean I'm yours, I belong too nobody now when are you going to let me go so I can return and go back to my village." She heard him chuckled and she started to have a bad feeling about this.

Where are my matters let me introduce myself to you, I'm Jak known to be the vampire prince soon to be king and you Keira will be my bride. You have a good reputation for your beauty and intelligent mind of yours. That's why you have been chosen; it would be a great honor to have to by my side when it's my time too rule this kingdom.

Keira couldn't believe what she was hearing; this vampire prince was telling her that she was going to be the future queen of his kingdom. She was already being forced to marry Torn and now she had to go though this, "I can't be your bride because I'm already engaged to get marry." Jak laughed, "Didn't you hear me clearly your mine now, I don't care if you are engaged I'll kill him and anyone else who dares to come in my way."

"I don't want to be your bride, I know you had something to do with those strange disappearances that includes my mother's!" Keira spat out." Look whatever happen is in the past, it's in our nature to do what we do now if you don't want the same thing to happen again then you will make the wise choice and become my bride I could easily take down your village in one night." He smirked.

Keira gasped, "No you wouldn't dare!" A wide smirk came across Jak's face, "I'll be back later too hear your decision, you remember the lives of the villagers are in your hands." With that said he walked out the room and locked her inside.

Keira was left confused and frustrated, He was a handsome guy but he was evil…why did that thought just crossed her mind. She had to get the hell out of here this place was making her insane. But she couldn't if she refused or escaped he will kill everyone in her village; she couldn't bear the thought of losing her love ones.

The moonlight was shining inside the room though the large windows, she looked around and the room was very beautiful and the sheets were silk. Soon her father would find out she is missing and would probably have the warriors search for her, she sighed and fell back onto the bed gently running her hands though her long green hair.

**OoOoOo**

Jak was on his way too telling his father the good news but before he reached there he bumped into Ashelin. Now this bitch was in his way, but not for long. "How could you do this too me, your father told me what happen how could you choose some bimbo over me!" She yelled with anger. "I never wanted you in the first please Ashelin, you can't change anything because me and my father agree too have Keira as my new bride." Ashelin gasped, "That weakling why would you be interested in her."

"That is none of your concern because you wouldn't understand you're too naive." He smirked. She was boiling with anger, "You're the naïve one why are you mixing our race, and you will not produce nothing good with that bitch! "Jak came up closer to her and grabbed her neck tightly and squeezing it hard.

This conversation is now over, Keira will be my new bride and there is nothing you can do about it, any attempts on trying to kill my future queen or threats I will make sure I'll kill you with my own two hands and watch your corpse rot in fucking hell where you belong. He let go of her and she fell onto the floor coughing and trying to catch her breath.

I'll fucking kill that bitch for taking everything away from me, I was the chosen one and she can't fill in my place not if I have anything to do about it!

**OoOoOo**

The guards didn't waste no time and woke the king up telling him the bad news, "Sir we came to inform you that your daughter Keira had been missing, her servant Jessie reported the bad news just now."

Samos couldn't believe what he just heard, he couldn't think of something bad happening to his one and only daughter. He preyed to his wife in heaven every night he would keep her safe and now she slipped out of his fingers. "What orders would you like to be given my lord?" Samos got up from his bed and walked over to the guard, "Summon the warriors at once and inform Torn, I want you to bring him to me at once!" He yelled." As you wish my lord." The guard hurried out the room to carry out his orders. Samos went to get ready and too search for his beloved daughter Keira.

**OoOoOo**

Jak walked into the throne room and walked down the royal velvet carpet, he saw his father and Daxter the Ottsel eating and feasting with half naked women dancing in front of them.

He didn't play no mind and his father and Daxter saw him walked in. "Hey Jak remember me, I know you miss me what can I say I'm one of a kind." Daxter said proudly and stuffed his face with food, "So you did what I told you too Daxter?" Jak asked." Yes I spied on the village and got you some more victims here as promised."

"Did you find any information," Jak asked "Well nothing important just that Keira was suppose to be engaged to the great warrior of Sandover Village Torn and I heard her father over talk about Keira's mother…he knows that your father killed his wife those many years ago but he never told Keira." Daxter grinned.

So the old bastard is keeping secrets for his so called beloved daughter, the truth always finds a way out and when it does she will indeed hate him that's only half of the story. She would still be alive today if it wasn't for him "What do you mean Jak?" Daxter asked curious, "Oh don't worry my friend you shall soon find out and when that secret comes out hell will unleash upon them all." He smirked.

"So my son what are you here for, your interrupting our entertainment, he was sucking on a piece of fruit while watching the women dancing.

Jak growls lightly, I have Keira, she knew something was in the forest I guess she found out about the victim I feasted on and came to search for her and of cause she refused to come with me so I had to use my power to force her here.

"Good my boy your completing your destiny, you know what too do next." He looked down from his chair and at his son who looked back up at him, "What father…"

"Sleep with her and impregnate her, it's the only way you will become king is too find a bride and you already did that but you don't have a heir as soon as you do that then you will be the new king understood?" King Vixen attention was now back on the ladies," Yes father." Jak bowed and left the throne room.

**OoOoOo **

Author's Note: Another chapter completed, the lemon will be coming up in the next chapter along with violence so if you don't like this kind of stuff skip over the next chapter. Again thank you all for reading, I might take a little bit more time then expected to update because I now have a beta reader and all my chapters will be redone.


	6. Chapter five

**Disclaimer**: Sorry but I don't own nothing, Naughty Dog owns everything. This piece of work is created for your soul entertainment nothing more.

**Author's Note: **It feels so good to finally be back; sorry for the long wait I had computer issues. At last the chapter you have been waiting for is finally done, please leave a review after reading. This is my first lemon so I hope you guys like it (blushes)

**Jak the Vampire Prince**

Chapter five

**OoOoOo **

A loud roar of thunder was heard throughout the village as rain poured down. The news have been passed around that the king's daughter had gone missing, such a horrible thing shouldn't happen too someone such as herself.

Samos gave orders too Torn for him and his men too go on a search for his beloved daughter, Keira. "My fate is in your hands now, may you all be safe and find my daughter." He said firmly." We shall not fail you my king."

Samos watched as Torn and his men headed towards the forest, "Too bad you don't know what's really out there, it will be a miracle if you make it back in one piece." Samos sighed and walked back in his temple.

**OoOoOo **

Keira was inside the dark chamber alone and scared, She didn't know what was going to happen to her. She heard footsteps coming near the door and she heard it open. "Don't be afraid Keira, I may be a vampire but I don't have any intentions on hurting you."

"Jak…why are you forcing me to become your bride, why can't you let me go?" Keira said softly. "Because I want you and I shall have you or else I'll kill everyone in your village, did you make your decision?" Jak walked over to her and she jumped out the bed scared as her back pressed up against the wall.

"I-I don't know yet…" She shattered.

"Very well, you must know that my patience is running out Keira." Jak rubbed her smooth skin on her face.

"I'll decide soon, just give me more time."

"This evening you will be attending a royal feast with me, there you will make your decision." Keira watched as Jak walked out the room and down the hallway.

Keira didn't know what too do she was in something that she couldn't get out; she didn't really have much of a choice. If she refused to become his bride then the village along with all of her friends, family and people would be destroyed and killed.

"What am I'm going to do? "Keira whispered too herself and sat down on the edge of the bed alone, she heard footsteps again and saw a servant come in. She was carrying a lamp and she put it down on a table.

"Well hello their Keira, Prince Jak had given me orders to serve you and it's a honor too." She smiled.

Keira looked up at the young servant who looked to be in her early thirties, with golden blonde hair. Her skin was very pale and Keira could see her sharp fangs as the young women smiled, "Please don't be frighten, and you should be very honored to mate with Prince Jak its every women's fantasy."

"I don't want to have nothing to do with this, all I want is too go back home." She said softy. The young lady walked over to Keira, "Stop with the long face, don't make this anymore complicated then it already is." She held on too her hand.

"Your right whining isn't going to do anything about it, so what is your name?" Keira asked. "I'm Cassandra and I'll be your servant for as long as you're here, believe me you will love it here." She smiled. "Why do you think that?" She raised a bow.

"Because my lady your Jak's future bride, just stay out of Ashelin's way she was suppose to be Jak's bride until you came in the picture."

"I don't get it, then why Jak wants me too become his bride when he already had one?"

"It's a long story but too make everything short he didn't like her, but I can tell he really does like you Keira." She saw her blush slightly.

"But I'm suppose to be engaged to someone already, I can't be with him besides I don't even know him!" She yelled. Keira stay here and you will get to know Jak better he will take good care of you, if you really do care about everyone in your village you would marry Jak and become his bride. Keira sighed.

"We must get your ready for the royal feast tonight, everyone is dying to see you." She winked.

**OoOoOo**

Torn and his men was inside the forest looking for Keira, "I will find you Keira, and we will be together again just hang on." He said to himself and walked faster making his men walk at a faster pace.

"Where is that disgusting smell coming from?" One of his men asked, "It's coming from up there." When they got there they saw a rotting corpse on the ground that has been there for almost a week now." That must be the women's daughter…" He quickly turned around facing his men." Come on we have to get to Keira and fast before anything bad happens to her, hurry."

**OoOoOo**

Samos was inside his temple thinking, he already knew the vampires had Keira and it was all his fault. He should have really told her what was really inside that forest but he couldn't. Once in his time King Vixen and him was a good ally until something horrible happened.

The bride of King Vixen was killed and it was his entire fault.. And in return they killed his wife. He just couldn't tell Keira that, she would never look at him the same again. He even betrayed his men letting them believe that he didn't know what was really into the forest; he needed to cover his tracks somehow.

The servant came inside to check up on the king, you know it must be hard for him. "I hope I'm not disturbing you but do you need anything my king?'

He smiled, "You could bring me a glass of water." She nodded and went out the door.

**OoOoOo**

"Lets get you ready for the royal feast, we have to get you into something that will blow his socks off." She smiled. Keira looked dumbfounded, "I have a bad feeling about this." She said to herself, Cassandra heard her but didn't play her a mind.

"Follow me where the springs are so you can bath, it's only me there so you don't have to worry about no body looking it's the prince's private quarters."

Keira nodded and followed her as much as she didn't feel conformable about this she didn't have a choice she had to get cleaned up besides Cassandra seemed to be a lovely person.

When they finally got there Cassandra pulled out some bathing products and Keira took off her clothes and got into the spring. "This water feels lovely." She smiled.

Cassandra smiled back and gently begins to wash Keira, "I can't wait until you are all dressed up and I can't wait to see the look on Jak's face when he takes his first look at you tonight."

**OoOoOo**

Ashelin saw Jak as he walked down the hall with a wide smirk on his face, she could tell he was in a good mood. "What the hell you looking at bitch?" Her anger boiled up when he called her that, "Why do you address me with that kind of name, I can't believe you choose that bitch over me!"

"Don't fucking come at me with this same bullshit, this is mine choice not yours and if you speak of it again I'll fucking kill you understand." He walked pass her almost knocking her on the floor.

She roared and stomped down the hall, "I'll fucking kill that bitch!"

**OoOoOo**

Keira was ready for the royal feast that was just in a half in hour, Cassandra was just doing the finished touches on her make-up. You look before my lady; Jak won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight. Keira looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a white sparkling gown with matching heels.

Her long green hair was out freely with a crystal crown, and she had green beautiful sea form makeup too match. Her dress showed her curves nicely especially her breast. Whoa this looks absolutely gorgeous, "You look beautiful Keira, and Jak will be picking you up shortly." About ten minutes later Jak knocked on the door he was wearing a black amour with a matching cape too match he looked very handsome.

Keira was so nervous," He is here come on Keira you look beautiful." She gulped and walked out to meet Jak when she saw him she could tell his eyes was all over her body, she had to admit he looked handsome himself. They headed down the hall towards the royal feast.

**OoOoOo**

When they finally got there a lot of vampires was talking and gossiping, when they saw Jak and Keira enter the room they all became silent. Ashelin saw this and growled softy," disgusting."

King Vixen was wearing royal red amour and stood up, "I would like to introduce my son and his future bride Keira." Everyone clapped and smiled accept for Ashelin. "Damn Jak you out done yourself, she looks gorgeous."

After awhile things went back too normal and everyone was talking about Jak's new bride, soon everyone sat down at the large round tables and had a cup of blood accept for Keira who had wine.

"I would like to give this toast to my son for being so lucky and having this opportunity to make Keira his bride, too future king and queen!" he roared" Too future king and queen." Everyone yelled together.

Ashelin was in the shadows, "Yeah everyone have your fun now, Keira will die and I shall be queen."

**OoOoOo**

The royal feast came, Jak and Keira made there way towards his chambers. He was so aroused looking at her; she was driving his ass insane. "Did you make your decision yet?"

"Yes…I will be your bride." She looked down. They finally arrived at his chambers; she looked up at him and saw a wide smirk on his face. They kept staring each other down; Keira could see the thirst he had for her in his eyes. He doesn't hesitate any longer and kissed her roughly slipping his tongue inside her mouth.

She was surprised and tried to get out of his grasp but her body wanted this, she wanted his touch, she wanted him to take her. What was she thinking, having sex with this monster what was wrong with her? But it felt so right, so good. She unzipped the back of her dress pulled it down half way exposing her creamy white breast. He was surprised at her actions, was she giving in?

He smirked at this and quickly started to attack her breast sucking them like a savage beast moving back and forth giving them both equal attention, "Uhhh Ohh…Ooooh Jak.."She moans. He was now sucking her breast even harder causing her to moan louder which was making his member aroused.

While he was sucking he took down the rest of her dress and scooped her into his arms and laid her down of the bed, he crawled on top of her and started kissing her again this time more passionate and to his surprise she kissed him back.

She could feel his hard member in between her legs she wanted him so bad. He started to suck her breast again awhile longer like newborn babies that haven't feed in awhile. Then he moved down to her stomach and kissed her belly button and down in between her thighs, her lips where wet and the smell was driving him insane.

Her honey flower was waiting for him; she moaned that was a sign to continue. He slipped a finger inside her and then another one after that. "Uhhh Ooohh Oooh yes mmmh." She moaned.

He then took his finger out and slipped his tongue inside her making her moan with ecstasy, "Oooh yes mmmh Jak..." He then sucked on her clit making more honey come from her. She never felt pleasure like this before. "Ooooh I'm…I'm." Before she could get it out she erupted and he caught every last drop of her.

She tasted so wonderful, the taste was even better then he imagine, he needed to take her now. He felt like he was going to explode inside his pants, he ripped of his shirt and took of his pants and got on top of her again, he member outside of her entrance, "Have you ever done this before?" he asked.

"No I haven't, I want you please take me." She begged. He was happy that he was going to be her first and only one. "As you wish." He went inside her breaking her barrier and she cried in pain, he quickly kissed her tears away going abit slower until he heard moans of pleasure making him quicken up his pace, thrusting inside her harder and harder hitting her g-spot as he was thrusting inside her.

Jak groaned he never felt pleasure like this before he knew he was on the edge of cumming, he roared. "Ohh fuck." He cried as his member shooting deep inside Keira spilling his seed deep inside her womb.

Keira gasped as she felt his warm load erupted inside her, he kept thrusting but at a slower pace waiting for her, a few minutes later she moaned, "Ooooh…. Ooooh yes ahhhh yes!" she yelled as she came hard and he felt her get tight around his member feeling her climax, the feeling felt so good making him growl. He rolled off of her and held her in his strong arms as they closed their eyes and went too sleep.

**OoOoOo**

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I hope the lemon was okay. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
